Richard Thomas
Richard (Rich) Thomas is the current Creative Director of White Wolf Publishing, Inc. Richard's official contributions for White Wolf include the following: Additional Contributions * 2000: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Revised Edition Art Direction * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1995: MTA: Fragile Path: Testaments of the First Cabal * 1995: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Second Edition * 1995: MTA: Technocracy: New World Order * 1995: MTA: Ascension's Right Hand * 1994/December: MTA: Sons of Ether Tradition Book * 1994/October: MTA: The Book of Madness * 1994/September 16: MTA: Verbena Tradition Book * 1994/August 13: MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X * 1994/June 10: MTA: Book of Shadows: Mage Players Guide * 1994/April 22: MTA: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book * 1994: MTA: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book * 1993: MTA: Technocracy: Progenitors * 1993: MTA: Book of Chantries * 1993: MTA: Loom of Fate * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Dark Ages' Dark Ages: Vampire Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Apocrypha *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Book: Avenger *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Book: Defender *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter Survival Guide *Hunter: The Reckoning's Hunter: The Walking Dead *Mummy: The Resurrection's Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook *Orpheus' Orpheus Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Vampire: The Dark Ages' The Ashen Knight *Vampire: The Dark Ages' The Ashen Thief *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Cainite Heresy *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Salubri *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Dark Ages Companion (comic book) *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Fountains of Bright Crimson *Vampire: The Dark Ages' House of Tremere *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Jerusalem by Night *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Wind From the East *Vampire: The Masquerade's Berlin by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Blood Magic: Secrets of Thaumaturgy *Vampire: The Masquerade's Bloody Hearts: Diablerie Britain *Vampire: The Masquerade's Book of the Damned *Vampire: The Masquerade's Cairo by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Assamite Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Followers of Set Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Gangrel *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Giovanni Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Lasombra Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Malkavian Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Nosferatu Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Ravnos Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Toreador Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Ventrue Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's D.C. by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Gehenna *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Anarchs *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Camarilla *Vampire: The Masquerade's Guide to the Sabbat *Vampire: The Masquerade's Kindred of the Ebony Kingdom *Vampire: The Masquerade's Lair of the Hidden *Vampire: The Masquerade's Los Angeles by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's New York by Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Sins of the Blood *Vampire: The Masquerade's The Red Sign *Vampire: The Masquerade's Time of Thin Blood *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire Storytellers Handbook Revised *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Victorian Age: Vampire's London by Night *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Companion *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Dark Alliance: Vancouver *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Freak Legion: A Players Guide to Fomori *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rage Across Russia *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Valkenburg Foundation *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *World of Darkness's World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook *World of Darkness (old)'s Outcasts: A Players Guide to Pariahs *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Gypsies *World of Darkness (old)'s World of Darkness: Mafia *Wraith: The Oblivion's Ends of Empire *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Face of Death *Wraith: The Oblivion's Haunts *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Hierarchy *Wraith: The Oblivion's Love Beyond Death *Wraith: The Oblivion's Midnight Express *Wraith: The Oblivion's Necropolis: Atlanta *Wraith: The Oblivion's The Quick and the Dead *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Guide *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Kit *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Great War Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Concept and Design * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Mummy: The Resurrection's Mummy: The Resurrection Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *World of Darkness' World of Darkness: Storytelling System Rulebook Cover Art *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Cappadocian (back) *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Clanbook: Salubri (back) Cover Design * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Creative Director *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen *Vampire: The Requiem's Requiem for Rome *World of Darkness' World of Darkness: Book of Spirits Design Contributors *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition Designer *Demon: The Fallen's Demon: The Fallen Rulebook Exalted (Phase 2) Design *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook Graphic Stuff * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races Heraldry, Arts and Realms *Changeling: The Dreaming's The Shadow Court Interior Art * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook * 1999/July: Aberrant: Aberrant Rulebook (limited) * 1998/October: Trinity: Trinity Field Report: Alien Races * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1996/March: VTDA: Vampire: The Dark Ages Rulebook * 1993/August: MTA: Mage: The Ascension Rulebook *Dark Ages' Dark Ages: Werewolf Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Abyssals Rulebook *Exalted's Exalted: The Dragon-Blooded Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Magnum Opus *Promethean: The Created's Pandora's Book *Promethean: The Created's Promethean: The Created Rulebook *Promethean: The Created's Saturnine Night *Vampire: The Masquerade's Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition *Victorian Age: Vampire's Victorian Age: Vampire Rulebook *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Hengeyokai: Shapeshifters of the East *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Monkeywrench! Pentex *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Rite of Passage *Werewolf: The Apocalypse's Werewolf: The Apocalypse Second Edition *Werewolf: The Forsaken's Werewolf: The Forsaken Rulebook *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith Players Kit *Wraith: The Oblivion's Wraith: The Oblivion Rulebook Layout and Typesetting * 2001/August 20: Adventure!: Adventure! Rulebook * 1997/March: MTA: Euthanatos Tradition Book Lead Submission Jury *Vampire: The Requiem's Bloodlines: The Chosen Logo *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Prelude Art *Werewolf: The Wild West's Werewolf: The Wild West Rulebook Production *Vampire: The Masquerade's Clanbook: Gangrel Vice President in Charge of Production * 1998/September: Trinity: America Offline: Psi Order Orgotek and FSA Sourcebook * 1996/October: MTA: Beyond the Barriers: The Book of Worlds * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope * 1996: MTA: Book of Crafts * 1996: MTA: Celestial Chorus Tradition Book * 1996: MTA: Cult of Ecstasy Tradition Book * 1996: MTA: Technocracy: Void Engineers * 1995: MTA: Destiny's Price * 1995: MTA: Hidden Lore *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Book of Storyteller Secrets *Vampire: The Dark Ages' Constantinople By Night *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Kingdom of Jade *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Kingdom of Jade Adventures *Wraith: The Oblivion's Dark Reflections: Spectres Special Thanks * 1997: MTA: Technocracy: Syndicate: Rich "Death Mage" Thomas, for descending into Euthanatos' Underworld. * 1996/May: MTA: Horizon: Stronghold of Hope: Richard :Hole-y Terror" Thomas, for starting a gunfight at the OK Corral without even showing up. * 1994/August 13: MTA: Technocracy: Iteration X: Rich "Mad Viking" Thomas, for the carnage he causes with boffer swords and arrow storms. * 1994/April 22: MTA: Virtual Adepts Tradition Book: Rich "Pumpkin King" Thomas, for his favorite CD soundtrack. * 1994: MTA: Akashic Brotherhood Tradition Book: Rich "You'll Never Work in this Town Again" Thomas, for his faith in FedEx and comic-book boys. Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard Thomas, Richard